Thank You For Waiting (Sonamy One-Shot)
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Why does Amy chase Sonic? Why does she hug him like there is no tomorrow? Here is what I think it goes... Sonamy. Hinted SlivAmy and ShadAmy


Thank you for waiting

/ this is the story of why I think Amy hugs Sonic so much...Sonic is running around one day and finally tells Amy to stop chasing him and hugging him how will this end?/

Sonic was running around the city, and is about to get a chili dog when he hears his name being called,

"Hey Sonic!" He turned to see it was Amy Rose, a good friend of his who kept chasing him all the time. She gave him a hug.

"Sonic! I saw the news yesterday! I'm so sorry I didn't help with Eggman! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh I'm glad your ok!"

"Yeah, Amy now please get off." He said as he pushed her off. He was about to run off when he turn and told her, "Amy, stop chasing me, and hugging me so tightly. It's annoying, really grow up." And ran off.

After a about an hour of running he decided that he would go to visit Tails. He ran until he saw his big yellow house. He came and knocked on the door,

"Come in!" Came a yell from inside. Sonic flashed a grin and opened the door and yelled, "Hey buddy!" Then he saw him there but saw Cream too. He thought he would see her cheerful and happy. But, he saw a mad look a similar one from Tails as well.

"Woah...what happened?" He asked.

"Sonic! You know exactly what happened." Said Cream.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic, I can't believe you'd say that to Amy! She has feelings you know!" Tails said

"Hey! All I wanted was for her to stop hugging me all the time!" He yelled,

"You don't understand-" Cream was cut off by Sonic's alarm, telling him about Shadow's fight.

"Gotta dash!" He ran off before Cream could say anything else. After just standing there for a couple minutes Cream turned to Tails and said,

"If only he knew..."

/

Sonic was at a forest and saw Shadow and could tell that he was pissed off.

"Faker... Your gonna pay for making Rose cry!"

Sonic, caught off guard, didn't see the spin dash the Shadow pulled off. And luckily he dodged it.

"Argh, why does everyone blame me!" He said frustrated. Before running over to Shadow and trying to throw punches and kicks but missed them all until shadow grabbed one of his legs when he kicked and threw him up in the air.

He was about to be crushed by the ground below him when he was suddenly floating, then carried over to Sliver.

"Thanks Slivs." He said, but then saw he was almost in the same pose as Shadow, annoyed.

Sonic was set down in front of him. And before he knew it, he was punched across the face, and knocked against a tree.

Shadow ran over and they both were gonna attack when Sonic finally says, "Wait! Wait wait...all I told Amy was to stop hugging me, what's the problem?"

Sliver clinched his teeth together and punched a tree that next to him, "You don't even know WHY, she hugs you."

"Yeah, it's because she likes me so much!" Sonic protested.

"...no..." Shadow stopped yelling and closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"What?" Sonic asked confusing.

"That's not the only reason."

Before he knew it, Shadow and Sliver took out a chaos emerald, a red one in Shadow's hand and a purple one in Sliver's, and both took Sonic's arms and crossed their arms that had the chaos emeralds. (Just like in that one Sonic video game.)

A portal opened up, and Shadow already jumped in, Silver turned and said, "If you want the truth, follow us." And also jumped into the portal.

Sonic thought for a second, then followed, when it was done he was in a place that he recognized. expect he was about behind the bushes, "where are-" Sonic was cut of by Shadow's hand on his mouth, and Sliver pointed to the middle.

There was little Amy Rose, back then called Rosy the Rascal, stood there with a brown chipmunk named Sally.

"But Sally!" Said little Rosy.

"Aww Rosy, I know you can do it!" Said Sally with a smile.

"Sonic needs you! Not me!" She said looking to the ground.

Sonic remembered how Sally and him were a team, he even liked her, but being a princess... He prized his freedom, being with her meant giving up a lot. He didn't like her THAT much, besides she fell in love with Monkey Kane.

Sally smiled, "Rosy, Sonic and I are really close, but me, being a princess means I have a lot of things to do. But, I want YOU, to take care of Sonic."

"But, I'm like almost 2 years younger...I can't do anything to help him, I'll be a burden."

"Rosy, Sonic needs someone out there for him, he might not admit that for himself, but it's true. I can't do that for him...Please do this for me." Sally asked her

The little pink hedgehog hugged her, "don't worry Sally, I'll grow stronger and I'll help Sonic for you, he may not want me as much as you, but I need to help him."

Sonic stood blankly, and turned around to see another portal waiting for him, he ran in without hesitation. He found himself behind bushes in Amy's backyard.

"Why do I care so much? Cause I am his friend, I want to be there for him. And he is all I have that can understand me, it's hard to see a loved one go into battle, what if you never see them again? That was your last chance?! Sonic means the world to me. I can't live knowing if his alright, I know his promise about never leaving me, and Sonic never breaks a promise... Right?"

And before he knew it, he was back to where Shadow and Sliver stood,

"I had fallen for Amy." Sliver said, "You know when she defended you? She said she would choose you, over the world." Sliver said with his arms crossed looking at him.

"I thought I could get a good chance with Rose, I thought she only likes you for your speed. I was wrong when Sliver and I accidentally found that." Shadow said his arms also crossed, but eyes closed

"Why would you even fall for her? Even had a chance? You know how she chases me!" He protested.

"Cause we thought that we could make her more happy because we don't runaway!"

This struck Sonic, how he wanted to punch them for even thinking that they had a chance but, he needed to see Amy, or else he may never get the chance to tell her,

/

Sonic was running he just left Shadow and Sliver there, he had to find her, now understanding why. Why she cared so much, Why she was always there weather he wanted her or not.

He ran up to her door and rang the doorbell like 20 times before I soft.

"Coming..."

When the door opened, when her jade eyes met his emerald ones, he saw she had been crying, she was in a pink tank top and grey sweats.

The moment Sonic saw her, without letting her say anything, pulled her into an embrace. Hugging her tightly,

"I'm so sorry Ames. This is all my fault I didn't know you cared so much..." He said, the quickly explained the things he'd seen. And heard, all Amy did was be widen in shock. Not being able to hug him back. But tears slowly coming down her eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." He kept on saying, until Amy smile thur her tears.

"Sonic... It's ok... I'm just so worried about you. And I guess I love you so much, I can't help it." She said.

Sonic looked her, then out of nowhere kissed her, Amy's eyes widen but then closing putting her arms around neck, kissing him back.

He felt more free then had before, his heart was beating faster then his feet could, he felt her kiss back and adjusted the angle to go deeper, putting his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Thinking if he let go she would be gone forever.

Then pulling back for the need of air, Amy hugged him, "Thank you I having been waiting on that kiss for years."

"Thank you for waiting."


End file.
